Puppy Love
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Emma and Henry spend a Saturday training his new puppy


Puppy Love by Momma Bear Emma Swan  
Emma and Henry train His New Puppy A Little Believer Swan Fluff Because I needed it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story Idea Itself. I'm only writing this for fun, no profit intended.

I don't know why I'm attempting to train Henry's new puppy, Gold Spinner. I know next to nothing about puppy training. I've never had a pet before, but Gold gave him a dog for his birthday and he needs training. I said I don't know why I'm doing this; yes I do, He's cute and sweet I can't say no. "My kid or the Puppy, take your pick," which I mean. They both have the puppy dog eyes down pat. I have a hard time saying no to either one. The big difference is Henry can groom himself, doesn't shed, and is house trained. My kid doesn't chew things either. I had to take my best boots to the shoe shop last week when the fur ball tried to make them an expensive chew toy. I had to chase an armed robber across three states to get the money for them. I keep my jacket in the closet to protect it. Mary-Margaret was always bugging me to put it away.  
The reason I 'm not leaving the puppy up to someone who really knows what they're doing is I think it could be a fun thing for Henry and I to do together. I really love spending my free time with him.  
Regina, the former queen and my step grandma agrees that puppy is a furry shredder but finally agreed to allow him to stay with Henry when he's at her home if we keep him from destroying all of the expensive things she's gotten over the last 30-plus years. I don't want either of them to be miserable by having keep them separated while he's with his other mom, which is why I'm spending my weekend to get a 3 month old Golden retriever puppy to like respectable gentleman, or at least a well-trained puppy.

It's 8:30 A. M. I should see it If Henry's up. I'm dying to try Granny's new Nutella Pancakes. We need something to eat if we're going to tackle dog training this morning. I tiptoe into his room to not startle him awake. When I get to his room, I see Gold Spinner has beaten me to it. The puppy has pounced on him and is covering him slobbery dog kisses, like he has most mornings since he got here. I think he gets bored waiting for Henry to get up on his own.

"OK, Ok, I'm getting up Goldie," he says trying to get his bearings.

"Oh good morning Mom, is Grandma making breakfast?"

"Don't you remember since everyone can cross the town line without something bad happening to them Mom and dad went to Vermont for the weekend on a second Honeymoon, They left Graham with Ruby and Granny. They thought it be too much work with you, the puppy, and my little brother. Not that you're a lot of trouble," I remind him.

"Oh Yea; still, what are we doing for breakfast?" He asks.

"Don't you trust your mom to make you a good breakfast?" I ask.

He looks skeptical. I pretend to feel hurt.

"I thought we'd go to Granny's. I'm itching to try her Nutella pancakes.

"I want to try her Nutella waffles," he says dreamily. That's my kid, not one to turn down a gooey sweet breakfast.

I thought it'd be a good way to start dog training. He needs it badly. My baby blanket narrowly escaped his teeth recently. Remember, I'm tired of having to put it on the shelf most of the time, instead of the bed where it's stayed most of the time between moves for most of 30-plus years. Don't laugh. Kid. How would you like it if the three bears were forced to explore that canine's canines up close?

Many people would say a kid his age is too old to keep his teddy bears, much less sleep with them sometimes, but It feels to good know my kid treasures the first and only gift I gave him for ten years that much.

We go to the bathroom to wash up before we go.

What can we do with Gold Spinner while we're gone? He's a little wrecking ball. We can't leave him alone that long.  
"I think I'll call Archie and see if he wants to join us. I know he eats there on weekends a lot and Goldie and Pongo seem to like each other .We can put Goldspinner on a long leash and tie it to a post out front of the window; they can play together and we can keep an eye on them while we eat.

I dial his number hoping he's not still asleep or hasn't eaten already. He picks up in a couple of rings, which is a good sign.  
"Archie, this is Emma have you eaten yet?" I ask.

"No, I haven't. I was just about to go to Granny's."  
"Would you like to join Henry and me?" I ask.

"Would be a pleasure. Mind if I bring Pongo? I think He needs to get out for a walk. It rained all week.

"I was hoping you'd want to bring him. We can't leave him in the apartment with mom and dad out. Besides, I think he likes playing with Pongo."

"I think Pongo likes Gold spinner too. I can ask Henry, since he can talk to animals. I'm still adjusting to magic being real much less my son and I having it. Oh, the stories I could tell you about his lessons. I think I'll tell them to you over breakfast."

Henry gives me a look like "Please, nothing embarrassing."

"Well I'll see you in a few minutes." I put the puppy on his leash. I'm grateful besides paper-training him someone taught him to walk on a leash. Since it's nice and sunny out we decide to walk to Granny's. It's only a ten-minute walk.

"Don't worry I won't forget to bring you back some sausage or bacon." Henry says at this news the puppy's wags like a fan on high.

"Good thinking kid, we can use it for training rewards.

He nods and we head out. "Can we teach him to Fetch, roll over, and play dead?" he asks.

"Sure after we teach him to not get on the couch or bed without permission. Mom's too soft on him for that. We both know Regina won't be. It took this long to agree to let him stay at her house."

Archie and Pongo are there when we arrive. They attach the leash to a post and watch while the two furry boys get reacquainted.

"How are you doing, Archie?" Emma asks.

"Very well; so tell me about your Magic lessons, Henry," he says.

They sit down in the booth. "I've learned to light a candle, make a water spout in his Shop and make it disappear. I can also restore things to a new appearance. I did that Belle's book. And you know I can talk to animals. Grandpa Rumple detects a bit of healing power in my magic Aura, but it'd be unethical to hurt someone or make them sick to test it."

"At least he's thinking about what's ethical now," Archie says.

"He told me that he thought there was something different about Henry's abilities but He wouldn't know for sure about any of it till the opportunity arose for him to try a healing," I tell them.

"I Know Henry hated magic at first but now he seems to be embracing his light magic. I'm sure if he's a healer he'll embrace that. Helping others has always been something he's wanted.

"I think you only hated dark magic because you saw the toll it took on Regina. You didn't see as much what it did to your Grandpa Gold but you have a good idea from the stories Neal told you about how he used to be before the Dark One took him over."

"Now Grandpa's no longer evil or the so-called village coward. He's a good man who uses his magic for good. I'm proud of him. You're right, I like the idea of the good I can do with my true love magic."  
Just then, Ruby comes to our table with menus.

"Your usual, Dr. Hopper?" Ruby asks.

"I see you have new choices so I'll need to think it over. Remember, I told you a while ago to me call Archie or Jiminy," the former cricket tells her.

"I bet I know what you two want; I can tell you're both Hungry for the taste of Hazelnut and chocolate," she says with a huge smile.

"Are you still thinking of giving up meat?" Ruby asks Henry.

"Yes, I am," He states

"Would you like me to bring out some sausage for your cute dog friends? I don't blame you for thinking about that you talk to animals after all."

"I didn't know that," Archie says. "If you do, please talk to Dr. Whale about how to do it in a Healthy way.

"I will," Henry says. "And I'd like a plate of Nutella waffles, a hash brown with cheese, and milk," He says.  
"I'll have the same but coffee too," I tell her.

"You're going to need the carbs to keep up with the puppy and protein in the milk," Ruby says.

"Sounds rich, but I'm going to live a little. Same thing as Emma," Archie says.

"Please add a plate of sausages for the dogs. We're starting to train Gold Spinner and I sort of promised him, anyway."

"It's important for pet parents to keep their promises to their pet," the doctor says. They watch out the window at the dogs playing tag with each other while they wait for their food.

"I was afraid I didn't give Goldie enough leash so he could play but not get in trouble. You're both still learning about dogs," Archie says. "But he seems very happy with the two of you."

Ruby returns to the table with Graham squirming in her arms.

"The little guy heard your voices and wanted to see his big sister and nephew."

"Em, Hen," He squeals and lunges himself into my arms. Sometimes it's great to be a big sister and grownup at the same time. No one to tell you're too little to hold your baby brother."

"Who taught you to say our names, Squirt? You were almost saying them before Mama and Dada. Not that I mind at all cutie but mom and dad might be upset if you said Em and Hen first?"

Henry gives me a "don't ask me" look and smile. We take turns making silly faces at the baby until our food arrives. I'm starving by this time. I notice my plate has sausage links I forgot to ask for.

"I hope you aren't going to give up meat too, I know you love them so I added them to Archie's and your plates, no charge. Dogs eat free too," She says with a smile.

"Yes, for some reason I forgot," I say.  
"Thank you Ruby," Archie says.

"Looks like someone's ready for his plum baby food and cereal," Ruby coos.

"See you later, short stuff," I say, waving.

We say a blessing and dig in.

Man, this is amazing as I thought, it would be.

"Henry don't eat so fast. This isn't lunch at school! It isn't going to disappear." He reminds me of how fast I ate in some homes I was in. Thankfully, there's no bully to steal his food if he doesn't eat it at the speed of light. "You'll choke if you don't slow down. It's official, I'm a mom."

When he finishes his bite, he laughs. "Of course, you're my mom. He hugs me with sticky hands.

"You have grown so much in the last couple of years," Archie says with a smile.

"Which of us?" I ask.  
"Both of you," He replies.

We all finish. Archie tries to pay the check, but I only agree to let him leave the tip. This isn't a date, and He's helped Henry and my family through so many painful times.

As we walk home, the dog smells the sausages Henry brings home for a reward. "Beg for them boy!" Henry tells him. He does and jumps for one he's holding up. "Good boy!"

I think dogs are born knowing how to beg. His tail is waging a mile a minute.  
"No more till we get home," He insists. He calms down a bit.

We get home as usual Goldspinner heads to the couch. I get out the spray battle with water someone recommended we use to curb behavior we want stopped. I spray in his direction and say "Off!" The dog just looks at me.

"Who do you think he is mom, Stitch?"

"That's what I was told to do," I tell him.

Henry holds up another sausage and says gently, "Please get off of Granma's couch." He does and Henry gives him the meat.

"Score one for you and bribery, Henry."

Next, Goldie heads for my room and my Jacket before we get to him. He's attempting to grab it by the sleeve. I squirt him and yell "No."

He stops. One for my method. He actually looks ashamed.

My son leans down to his eye level.  
"He's sorry mom, he just loves the way it smells like you, and Granny's mixed with coffee and coco with a hint of baking. I think he means your Vanilla perfume. He likes you and he considers you the alpha female." How can I stay mad at him when Henry puts it that way? "You can sniff my jacket, but chew on it you're in big trouble! Remember I'm the alpha female!" Even the master listens to me. I look at Henry intently.

"Yes I do," he says. "She's great, but a lot cooler if you do what she says; got it Buddy?" Henry asks. The puppy seems to say yes.

"Good, she likes you, but you got to learn not to touch some things like her boots; yes, those big leather things she covers her back paws with. We humans have to keep those warm and our front ones. Sounds silly but we do."

I get a sudden image of us with paws instead of feet, and hands with shoes and gloves on them and start roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny mom?" Henry asks.

"I just thought about people with paws covered with shoes and gloves."

Henry is soon on the floor laughing too.

Goldie starts covering us with dog kisses I'm learning to like them it soon becomes clear we're not going to get much discipline training in today.  
"Hey, you want to work on fetch and fun things like that," I ask.  
"Yea, let's go to the park. The ground is dryer now."

"Good idea it'll give him plenty of room to roam.

"Maybe he'll met a dog lady friend," Henry says.

"I hope not too quickly, I'm just starting to wrap my head around the idea of YOU dating soon even though I think you're too young he's even younger!"

We both start to laugh again.

"What's that I smell? Like fun times, grass, muddy shoe leather, and coco with Cinnamon with books." The pup nods. Cool?"

"Want to go to the park, Boy?" He asks

Even though I don't speak dog like my son does, I can tell he's saying "Yes," and probably "What took you so long?"

"Why don't you get your flying disk and that ball he likes to chew on?" I ask

"OK," He goes up to his room to get those and, I hope, sun screen. Again, when did I turn into such a mom?

He returns thankfully with the Coppertone, and hats, and sunglasses for us both; even a pair of bright yellow doggy shades.

"Where'd those come from, Henry?"

"Aunt Belle. She saw them in a store and couldn't resist getting him a pair."

"I hope he wears them at least long enough to get a picture of him in them.

"I think I can talk him into it," Henry says.

"Oh yea, I think you can, Dog Whisperer." He just grins.

I make some sandwiches grab some chips and some drinks.

Then we head to Storybrooke Park. I put the cooler with our lunch in Henry's castle. I make sure my boy has on sunscreen and bug spray then I cover myself. Henry sweet talks the pup into wearing the sunglasses and get some pictures with my cell and send them to Belle with caption he loves em.

"Fetch," Henry tells him. GS eagerly complies. He's rewarded with a third sausage. That reminds me of a furry me. I loved Frisbees as a kid. I guess I still do. He jumps into Henry's arms, licking him like ice cream. That dog knows who loves him the most


End file.
